


We're Gonna Have a Good Time (Happy Birthday)

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's James's birthday, and his whole family has planned a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Gonna Have a Good Time (Happy Birthday)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for Shayz's birthday.

The creaking of the door opening awoke him, but he kept his eyes closed, while two little feet padded in. He feigned surprise when his son jumped on him.

"DADDY !" Brendan yelled at James. He bounced a couple of times on the bed, ruffled his father's hair and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy birthday, daddy !"

James, crusted eyes and bed hair and stubble and all, smiled as if the gods had sent him an angel. "Thank you, sweetie pie." He took Brendan in his arms.

With a laugh contradicting with what he was saying, Brendan grumbled : "Daddy, you're crushing me !"

"We can't have you kill your son on your birthday, James." Michael had entered the bedroom quietly, without James noticing his presence. How long the man had been here, he had no idea. A goofy smile on his lips, Michael was holding a tray with all the breakfast delicacies that James enjoyed : a couple of scones, one chocolate muffin, a large glass of juice and a sweet smelling coffee. He walked to the bed and waited for James to sit up before putting the tray in his lap. "Happy birthday, love." Michael's kiss tasted of black coffee and cigarette, and of love.

Next to his father, Brendan crossed his arms and scrunched his nose, the frown making him look much older than he was. "Uncle Michael, you forgot the gift !"

"He didn't, I brought it," Anne-Marie said from the doorway. She was holding a huge square box with a bright blue bow on top. She joined the rest of the family, kissing Michael's temple and James's lips before dropping the present at his side.

James ignored the box, instead feeding tiny bits of his scones to Michael and Brendan, while Anne-Marie picked at his muffin.

"Daddy, you didn't open your present !" Brendan whined, his mouth full of scone.

"You're all my present." Teary-eyed, James hugged tightly the three loves of his life. "Thank you so much, all of you."

For a moment, they stayed like this, quiet, enjoying the existence of each other. They weren't quite a normal family, but they were the best family nonetheless.


End file.
